


@Meet and Fuck Games : Mrs. Santa Claus the unfaithful wife.

by Deltario



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Small Penis, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Relationships: Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Naruo Uzumaki Is a man who grew up poor who didn't have anything he was a man who struggled to get anything to eat as he arrived in a new world and didn't know anything about the people here or about the culture so he arrived at meet and fuck universe and tried to find a job so he could support him self but couldn't .

Naruto was struggling just like the times of when he was in the leaf always struggling until he was approached by a women in blond hair .

She had q nice rack and long beautiful white legs and manicure nails and a nice ass.

" I have been watching you for a long time " the women said in a beautiful angelic voice.

" you have then you know I have nothing to offer you I am homeless and not much to look at as well " Naruto said .

" Well come to a private place and we can talk " she said with a sultry smile and Naruto being a man DoD what she wanted .

A little while later...

Later at the north pole...

It was just like the stories he has heard. It was a fat man who has a white beard and red cheeks and a nice smile. 

Naruto and Mrs . Claus went into the house.

" what was that about you ignored your husband " Naruto said 

"Well my husband doesn't even have sex with me anymore and we argue slot about things mainly because of his work " she responded.

" oh you mean being Santa " Naruto said 

" yeah its a real pain he's so tired we don't have time for lovemaking any more " she said.

Naruto frowned but nodded.

As time goes on me sees what Mrs.Claus is talking about her husband is a dick so he wants to fuck her...

The next day in the living room 

Santa is sitting in his chair reading a newspaper - 

Mini game - 

Make sure you play and fondle her breast and make sure Santa doesn't catch you 

So Naruto replaced an elf and he is fondling and kissing her breasts and then he had been given a blowjob. As she does she continues to suck the head of 


	2. Constitution - tits

Naruto was of playing with Mrs . Claus breasts while her husband is not Paying attention ....

After a few moments Naruto has kissed and kicked her breasts ....

After wards the two were in a barn and he was on the phone while Naruto and Mrs Santa was washing a reindeer and he had in a green out fit as well.

Naruto looked at Mrs.Claus and she had on her coat that had white on the outside of it and red as the Christmas colors. Naruto had on brown elf shoes and yellow pants.

Naruto then was on the side of the bed and he was playing with MS. Claus sex as She stuffed moans as he kept playing with it and even suck on it as her husband kept getting up to see what the hell is going on and he went back to sleep and then he finally was able to fuck MS . Claus...

Lemon...

" well then I guess its time for me to fuck you " Naruto said .

Naruto took out his huge cock and she kissed it and while Santa was on the phone that was on the window while he tried to notice anything that was funny.

Naruto continued to suck her pussy as her husband was sleeping and now is getting ready to fuck her.

( because of Santa Claus are now going around the world giving gifts to the people of the world now ... We are having sex )


End file.
